


Things you said that made me feel like shit

by xathzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xathzi/pseuds/xathzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so-so</p></blockquote>





	Things you said that made me feel like shit

Y esa noche, recostado en tu cama conmigo sobre tu regazo, mientras acariciabas mi cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratase, me susurraste sobre las cosas que te gustaban, las cosas que no, las cosas que querías que pasasen y las que nunca imaginaste, me susurraste cosas sobre ti y cosas sobre mí, me miraste a los ojos y dijiste que te gustaba más de esta forma. 

Me miraste a los ojos y un pedazo de mí se rompió, pero no importaba si tus palabras dolían, yo las atesoraría con mi alma y nunca las dejaría ir, porque la fuente de esas palabras, fuera el que fuera su significado, eras tú, eran tus labios llenos del veneno más dulce que nunca existió, la última cosa que escuche esa noche fue una corta lista sobre las cosas que amabas, entre ellas, estaba yo.

Y mi corazón se rompió.

**Author's Note:**

> so-so


End file.
